26-traduction
by ptit lu
Summary: Une petite exploration de la relation Steve/Danny au travers de l'alphabet.
1. partie 1

**26 choses que Danny a trouvé dans les poches de Steve.**

**Test d'Alcolémie** : « Tu ne crois pas que tu prends l'expression « toujours près » trop au sérieux ? »  
>« Mieux vaut être sauf que désolé. »<br>**Pansements** : Dis moi que tu n'as pas pris les pansements princesse de Grace ? »  
>'Ce sont les seuls que j'ai pu trouver dans la maison. »<br>**Recharges pour son pistolet** : «Tu prévois d'envahir un petit pays  
>« C'est top secret.<br>« Je te hais tellement. »  
>« Non, tu ne me hais pas. »<br>**Plaque d'identification** : « Les habitudes ont la vie dure. »  
>« Je sais Babe. Je sais. »<br>**Excedrin** : « Je m'inquiète pour toi. »  
>« Oui. Parce que toi espèce de ninja tu as tes migraines sous contrôle. »<br>**Forceps** « Non. Juste non. »  
>« Tu sera content que je l'ai la prochaine fois que tu te fera tirer dessus<br>« Tu ne vas pas utilisez ça sur moi ! »  
><strong>Chewing gum<strong> : « Au moins ça c'est normal. »  
>« Je suis normal ! »<br>« Continues d'y croire. »  
><strong>Menottes<strong> : « As tu vraiment besoin de 4 paires ?  
>« Tu ne le saura jamais. »<br>**iPhone** : « Pourquoi je ne suis pas ta première touche rapide ? »  
>« Parce que c'est Grace qui l'est. »<br>« Alors je te pardonne. »  
>« Je savais que tu le ferai.<br>**Câble de démarrage** : « Comment as tu fait pour trouver un kit assez petit pour le mettre dans ta poche ? Ce sourire n'est pas une réponse Steven. »  
><strong>Clés<strong> : « Pourquoi ne pourrais je pas avoir mon propre jeu pour la Camaro ? »  
>« Ma Camaro tu veux dire ? »<br>« Bien sur c'est la seule que tu possèdes. »  
><strong>Vision laser<strong> : « Ça fait un très bon télescope pour la surveillance. »  
>« Sauf que tu ressembles à un pirate quand tu l'utilises. »<br>« Arrrgh. »  
><strong>Droits Miranda<strong>. « Donc tu sais qu'il existe. »  
>« Ce n'est pas parce que je ne les utilise pas que je ne comprends pas le but qu'il y a derrière.<br>« Justement. C'est la non-utilisation le problème.  
><strong>Nunchuks<strong> : « C'est légal au moins ?  
>« Oui ? »<br>« Tu n'en as aucune idée. »  
>« Non ? »<br>**Jumelles** : « Je ne vais même pas poser la question. »  
>« C'est mieux.<br>**Carnet de chèques** : « Tu n'en fais pas plus que moi ? »  
>« Tu as plus d'expérience, Danno. »<br>« Mais tu en es responsable. »  
>« Sur le papier seulement. »<br>« C'est vrai. »  
><strong>Monnaie<strong> : « Pourquoi as tu $21,75 en monnaie ? Comment peux tu transporter tout ça ? »  
>« J'avais prévu d'emmener Grace aux jeux vidéos. Tu sais avant que l'entrepôt n'explose. »<br>« Avant que tu ne fasses exploser l'entrepôt tu veux dire. »  
><strong>Corde<strong> : « Il y en assez pour escalader un petit gratte ciel. »  
>« Et t'en penses quoi ? »<br>**Citation à comparaître** : « Est ce que tu avais prévu de me prévenir que tu étais appelé à témoigner devant le Congréa. Tu sais, avant que tu ne partes ? »  
>« J'espérai que tu viendrai avec moi à DC. Rachel m'a déjà dit que l'on pouvait prendre Gracie. Ce sera éducatif. »<br>« Oh, bien. D'accord. »  
><strong>Ruban adhésif<strong> : « As tu vraiment besoin de 3 rouleaux de ruban adhésif. »  
>« Je ne veux pas être à court. »<br>**Parapluie** : « De chez Joe's ? »  
>« Yep. Il ne voulait pas être vu avec. »<br>« Pourquoi n'as t'il pas dit qu'il s'en était débarrassé ?  
>« Uhmmm... »<br>V**icodan**. « C'est pour moi aussi ? »  
>« Tu en as besoin ? »<br>« Besoin ? Est ce que tu me caches quelque chose ? Steven, reviens ici immédiatement. »  
><strong>Fouet<strong> : « Pour la dernière fois, tu n'es pas Indiana Jones  
>« Je pourrai l'être. »<br>« Ça ne fait pas l'ombre d'un doute. »  
><strong>Rayon X<strong> : « Et bien, avoir ces rayons X va accéléré les choses quand je suis aux urgences  
>« Bien que je le veuille, je ne peux pas dire le contraire. »<br>**Scellés** : « Tu sais que la HPD se sert généralement de ça pour délimité une scène de crime. »  
>« Oh, ce n'est pas pour une scène de crime, Danno. »<br>« Tu as vraiment un esprit pervers.  
>« N'en es tu pas satisfait ? »<br>**Attaches** : « Parce que 4 paires de menottes ce n'étaient pas suffisant ? »  
>« On ne sait jamais. »<p> 


	2. partie 2

**26 façons pour Danny de savoir que savoir que Steve et Grace s'aiment de façon inconditionnelle**

**Avion**: « Tu n'avais pas à l'amener faire un tour en avion. »  
>« Mais c'est son anniversaire. Et je lui avais promis. »<br>« Très bien. »  
><strong>Barbies<strong> : « Tu sais que tu peux lui dire non, babe. »  
>« Et la décevoir ? Je préférai que l'on m'arrache un bras. »<br>« Très bien, j'irai chercher tes chaussures barbie qui vont avec cette robe demain. »  
><strong>Crayons<strong>: « Tu ne colories pas comme les enfants, n'est ce pas ? »  
>« J'ai colorié ! »<br>« Alors pourquoi continues tu à travaillez sur ce dessin de Princesse Disney alors que Grace est parti depuis une heure et demie déjà ? »  
><strong>Papa<strong> : « Danno, tu crois que ce serai okay si j'appelle Steve papa ? »  
>« Absolument, mon p'tit chat. Il en sera enchanté. »<br>« Moi aussi. »  
><strong>Jeu à monter<strong> : « Alors c'était à toi quand tu étais petit ? »  
>« Oui, Gracie. Ça l'était. »<br>« Cool. On peut construire un autre building pour que GI Joe puisse y grimper ? »  
>« Tout ce que tu veux. »<br>**Maquillage** : « Je dois dire que ces pâquerettes sont assortis, Babe. »  
>« La ferme Danno. »<br>« Non vraiment. J'adore aussi le petit arc-en-ciel sur ton front. »  
><strong>Scintillement<strong> : « Comment j'étais savoir que les paillettes ne partirai pas ? »  
>« Ne t'avais je pas prévenu de ne pas la laisser faire ce qu'elle veut quand elle a ça ? »<br>« Yeah. »  
>« Viens ici, gros malin. Je vais te nettoyer tout ça. »<br>**Bigoudis** : « P'tit chat, les cheveux de Steve sont trop court pour pouvoir les boucler. »  
>« Mais il a dit que ça ne le dérangeais pas. »<br>« Très bien. Essayes juste de ne pas le brûler, s'il te plaît. »  
><strong>Glaçage<strong> : « Si Grace veut du glaçage rose sur ces cupcakes alors elle c'est ce qu'elle aura. »  
>« Je ne remets pas en cause tes talents culinaires, Babe, fais juste attention à la quantité qui tu mets dessus<br>« Et bien, elle les mangera à l'école donc on a pas à se soucier de la bataille de sucre.  
>« Très bien. »<br>**Justin Bieber** : « Je suis vraiment désolé. »  
>« Ça va, Danno. Le concert va durer encore, quoi, une heure ? »<br>« Ou deux. »  
>« Ohhhh... »<br>« Yeah. Tu veux que je la prenne un petit moment ? »  
>« Non. Elle est bien. Et si elle va sur tes épaules, elle ne sera pas capable de voir la scène. »<br>« C'est petit, Steve. Très petit. »  
><strong>Baisers<strong> : « Je promets que ce baiser guérira ton bobo plus vite qu'un pansement. »  
>« C'est ce que dit toujours Danno. »<br>« Et nous savons qu'il y a mieux que discuter avec Danno. »  
><strong>Rires<strong> : « On a regardés ce film au moins 100 fois avec elle. »  
>« Je sais. Mais ça la rend tellement heureuse. Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de rire. »<br>« C'est bon de te voir comme ça. Encore mieux que les pâquerettes et l'arc en ciel.  
>« Tu avais promis de ne plus jamais en reparler. »<br>« Désolé. »  
><strong>Lait et cookies<strong> : « Tu fais les meilleurs cookies au chocolat du monde, papa.'  
>« Merci Gracie. »<br>« Tu m'apprendra comment les faire ? »  
>« Bien sur. Quand tu veux. »<br>**Cauchemars** : « C'est bon Gracie. Papa te tient. »  
>« Tu es là. »<br>« Bien sur que je suis la. Tu n'as pas besoin de pleurer. »  
>« J'ai rêvé que tu partais. Et je ne te revoyais plus jamais »<br>« C'était juste un cauchemar, bébé. Je ne te laisserai jamais. »  
><strong>Jus d'orange<strong> : « Le jus d'orange de la boîte est très bien, Steve. »  
>« Ce n'est pas un problème, j'avais déjà toutes ces oranges. Et quand tu as un rhume tu as besoin de quelque chose fraîchement pressé ? »<br>« Je crois que tu lui en fais beaucoup plus qu'elle n'a besoin d'en boire. »  
>« Tu as probablement raison. »<br>**Batailles d'oreillers** : « Ça m'a seulement pris 20 minutes pour passer l'aspirateur partout. »  
>« Tu es une guimauve, mon ami. Une vraie guimauve. »<br>« Et elle s'est rendu. »  
>« Tu es fier d'avoir battue Gracie dans une batailles d'oreillers ?<br>« Fier est peut être un peu trop fort . »  
><strong>Quiche<strong> : « Je ne savais pas qu'elle aimait les quiches. Comment le savais tu et moi pas ? »  
>«Lui as tu seulement déjà demandé, Danno ? »<br>« Ben, non. »  
><strong>Roses<strong> : « Ou as tu eu toutes ces rose ? »  
>« Je les ai commandaient chez Jackson et Perkins. »<br>« C'est là que viennent celles qui étaient devant la maison de ma mère. »  
>« Je sais Grace les a cueillis. »<br>« Oh. »  
><strong>Sports<strong> : « Tu lui expliques le football, le base-ball et le hockey ? »  
>« Yeah. Elle a demandé. »<br>« Tu n'aimes même pas le hockey ou le base-ball. »  
>« Mais toi si. »<br>**Diadème** : « Je jure que je te tuerai dans ton sommeil si tu montres à qui que ce soit cette photo. »  
>« Tu ne me fais pas peur. Tu le sais, n'est ce pas ? »<br>« Dans ton sommeil, Danno. Dans ton sommeil. »  
><strong>Amour non partagé<strong> : « Je sais que ça fait mal, bébé. Je comprends. »  
>« Tu ne vas pas le tuer, n'est ce pas papa ? »<br>« Tu veux que je le fasse ? »  
>« Je pense que non. »<br>« Très bien. »  
><strong>Danse de Saint-Valentin<strong>. « Je m'excuse Gouverneur. Je dois abrégé notre rencontre. »  
>« Un engagement important, Commandant ? »<br>« Oui, monsieur. Je ne peux y arriver en retard. »  
>« Très bien. Nous finirons demain. »<br>« Merci monsieur. »  
>Walt Disney : « Je dois être honnête Babe. Je n'aurais jamais pensé te voir à World Disney. »<br>« Je n'allez pas laisser Grave faire tout ce chemin sans nous. »  
>« Et comment en est elle arrivé à être la Grande Maréchal de la parade ? »<br>« Ancien collègue de NAVY ? »  
>« Est ce que tu me réponds ou est ce que tu me le demandes ? »<br>« C'est secret défense, Danno. »  
>« Tu es loin d'être aussi mignon que tu ne le penses. »<br>« Bien sur que je le suis. »  
><strong>Films X<strong> : « Je ne t'ai jamais dit de les jeter, Babe. »  
>« Je sais. Mais j'ai préféré me débarrasser d'eux au cas Grace ne les trouvent. »<br>« Merci. »  
><strong>Fil<strong> : « Elle aurai pu décider demain de ne plus jamais tricoter. »  
>« Je sais ça. »<br>« Alors pourquoi as tu commandé son fil de cachemire, Steve ? »  
>« Parce qu'elle a dis que ça ferai une écharpe parfaite pour quand rendras visites à ta famille dans le New Jersey. »<br>« Notre Famille, Babe. »  
><strong>Colis spécial<strong> : « Combien de cookies au chocolat lui as tu envoyé ? »  
>« Quelques uns. Une douzaine. Deux douzaine. »<br>« Elle sera à la maison la semaine prochaine. »  
>« Mais nos cookies lui manquent. »<br>« On lui manquent encore plus. »  
>« Pas autant qu'elle nous manque. »<br>« Tu as tout fait raison, Babe. »


	3. partie 3

**26 endroits ou Steve et Danny ont fait l'amour.**

**Aéroport** : « Tu aurai pu attendre que l'on soit rentré à la maison. »  
>« Je suis resté assis côté de toi sans pouvoir te toucher pendant 13 heures. C'était beaucoup trop long. »<br>« Je sais ce que tu ressens, Babe. »  
><strong>Plage<strong> : « Ce n'est pas aussi romantique que le prétends les films. »  
>« J'aurais pu te le dire Danno. Mais tu as insisté pour essayer. »<br>« Marrant. Ce n'est pas comme ça que je m'en souviens. »  
><strong>Bureau de Chin<strong> : « S'il le découvre, il nous tuera  
>« Ça en valait la peine, Danno. »<br>**Bureau de Danny** : « Tu sais qu'ils savent ce que tu viens juste de faire... un haussement d'épaules et un sourire ne sont pas des réponses, Steven. »  
><strong>Toutes les pièces de la maison (ou presque )<strong> : « Non. Absolument pas. On ne fera pas l'amour dans la chambre de Grace. »  
>« C'est la seule pièce que nous n'avons pas baptisé. »<br>« NON. Éloigne toi de moi, espèce d'animal. Je te le dis. »  
>« Tu m'enlèves tous mon plaisir. »<br>« C'est la chambre de notre fille, Steven. Même si elle n'est pas traumatisée pour le reste de sa vie, je le serai. »  
><strong>Sur les sièges avant de la Camaro<strong>: « Le levier de vitesse a besoin d'être remplacé. »  
>« Je crois que je peux lire le symbole des vitesses sur tes fesses. »<br>« Je n'ai pas besoins de le savoir, Babe. »  
><strong>Garage<strong> « Je n'arrive pas à croire que tu es pointé ton arme sur moi. »  
>« C'est notre anniversaire, Danno. »<br>« Okay. Enlève ton pantalon et je te pardonnerai. »  
><strong>Dans les couloirs du quartier général<strong> : « Tu as dit qu'ils étaient partis. »  
>« Ils l'étaient. Comment je pouvais savoir qu'ils allaient revenir ? »<br>« Je vais te tuer. »  
>« Attends au moins qu'ils à nouveau repartis. »<br>**Salle d'interrogatoire** : « Il n'y a que toi pour trouver cet éclairage bleu sexy. »  
>« Ce n'est pas les lumières, Danno. C'est toi. »<br>« Oh. Okay. Mais la prochaine fois je veux être le prisonnier. »  
>« Ça marche. »<br>**Bureau de Kono** : « Tu es sur que c'est là qu'elle range son vélo ? »  
>« Tu ferai bien de l'espérer parce que si elle découvre ce que nous avons fait, elle nous tuera tous les deux. »<br>« J'en suis bien conscient, Danno. »  
><strong>Machine à laver<strong> : « Je suis sur que tu as casser la machine dans l'intention de me persuader de venir ici en plein milieu de la nuit. »  
>« Chut... tu casses l'ambiance. »<br>« On est dans la laverie. On a laissés l'ambiance de l'autre côté des portes. »  
><strong>Bureau de Max<strong> : « OMFG. On a réussi à tomber encore plus bas. »  
>« Les cadavres ne vont rien à dire à qui que ce soit. »<br>« Merci Seigneur. J'ai le sentiment que Max pourrai nous tuer sans que personne ne puisse le soupçonner. »  
>« Probablement. »<br>**Musée de la NAVY **: « Si j'avais su que tu aurais réagi comme ça, je t'aurais amené ici beaucoup plus tôt. »  
>« Sérieusement, Steve. Tu sais l'effet qu'à ton uniforme sur moi. Tu devais savoir ce qui se serai passé en m'emmenant ici. »<br>« Je l'espérais. »  
><strong>Océan<strong> : « Je pense que Danno sait nager. »  
>« La ferme et concentre toi. »<br>« Je suis tout à toi. »  
><strong>Jetée <strong>: « On ne pourra jamais enlever tous les éclats de mes fesses. »  
>« Ça en valait totalement la peine. »<br>« Ce n'est pas toi qui va devoir s'allonger sur le ventre dans le lit pour que tu puisses faire de la chirurgie. »  
>« Ce sont justes des éclats de bois, Danno. Pas des éclats de balles. »<br>« Il n'y a que toi pour penser que ça peut me réconforter. »  
><strong>Quick-Mart ( station essence )<strong> : « Nous avons officiellement atteint un niveau encore plus plus bas. »  
>« Je ne sais pas. Les toilettes de l'aéroport ont probablement étaient le pire. »<br>« Évidement qu'ils l'ont été. »  
><strong>Aire de repos, Turnpike, Jersey<strong> : « Tu sais les gens normaux prennent une chambre d'hôtel quand ils rendent visite à leurs parents. »  
>« Tu as dit que nous devions rester chez eux. »<br>« Je commence à reconsidérer ma décision. »  
><strong>Bureau de Steve<strong> : « Mon Dieu, j'ai cru qu'il ne partirai jamais. »  
>« Heureusement pour nous tu as la taille adaptée pour pouvoir te cacher sous le bureau. »<br>« Tu n'aurais plus jamais de gâterie. »  
>« Tu dis ça maintenant. »<br>**Couchette de camion** : « Tu as raison. C'est un endroit parfait pour regarder le feux d'artifices. »  
>« Et faire d'autres choses. »<br>« Oublie ça, SuperSEAL. »  
><strong>Pont de bois<strong> : « Aurions nous pu avoir plus clichés ? »  
>« C'était ton idée. »<br>« Hawaii n'a pas de pont de bois. On devais le faire ici. »  
>« Je ne suis pas en train de ma plaindre. »<br>**Véranda** : « Tu as raison, l'Australie est magnifique. »  
>« Bien sur que je le sais. »<br>« Comment le sais tu ? oh... c'est secret défense. »  
>« Bien sur. Allons y avec ça. »<br>**Washington monument** : « Je ne peux pas croire que ton accréditation de NAVY était assez pour nous permettre de monter en haut. »  
>« Pourquoi crois tu que c'est fermé aux civils ? »<br>« Vous l'utiliser pour espionner les gens ? »  
>« C'est... »<br>« Secret défense. Yeah, j'aurais pu le deviner. »  
><strong>Salle de radio<strong> : « Comment ont ils pu te laisser seul ici alors que tu as un bras cassé ? »  
>« Au moins, on a trouvé un moyen de me distraire. »<br>**Parc de Yellowstone** : « Le Wyoming est magnifique à cette période de l'année. »  
>« Comment pourrais tu le savoir ? On a presque pas vu l'extérieur de cette tente. »<br>**Zamboni** ( le truc qui refait la glace à la patinoire ) : « Pourquoi je ne suis pas surpris que ce n'est pas la première fois que tu en conduis un ? »  
>« Je suis un homme aux multiples talents<br>« Comme tu me l'as déjà prouvé à maintes reprises. J'en ai de la chance.3  
>« Moi aussi, Danno. Moi aussi. »<p> 


End file.
